Black Haired Angel
by Sakura Sango
Summary: A blush crosses my face as I picture my angel standing before me. Such thoughts could really get me in trouble some day.' So who's the blackhaired angel? Read to find out. Ded to Yosama


Title: Dark Haired Angel

Author: SakuraSango

Rating: 'G'

Disclaimer: Let's see I'm a starving student, please do I sound like some one that owns a popular show! No way!

Paring: Shhh...I thought about tellin what it was, but it's too good to pass up as another try to guess who and who. Yet another weird and unheard of pairing. Let's see Yodai Hiro knows, and it's M/M, there's your only clues.

Summary: '_A blush crosses my face as I picture my angel standing before me. Such thoughts could really get me in trouble some day.'_ So who's the black-haired angel? Read to find out.

Dedication: To one of the best poets/ writers around- yodai hiro-sama. Your wish is my command...

A/n: Be sure to leave a quick review at the end, your reviews make my day!

x-x-x-

Once again I have to stop as my thoughts are consumed by a certain black haired angel. The way his hair moves when he runs. The way his muscles move as he fights his friends. Even though he wears a shirt, I can see each muscle move.

A blush crosses my face as I picture my angel standing before me. Such thoughts could really get me in trouble some day.

My mind starts to wander again, thoughts about _him_. So why is it that I am standing here on the outskirts of the nearby park leaning against this tall sturdy maple tree? Because I cannot live like this anymore, these thoughts taking over my mind everyday. Thoughts that are going to get me in trouble some day. I asked him to come by, hoping that we could talk. And so here I stand waiting for my black haired angel.

Auburn clouds my vision as I feel a hand muss my hair. Sighing I quickly push my hair back in place, trying to calm my blush. Just being around him makes my blush.

"So what's up kiddo?" I blush again at the rich voice that flows into my ear. I swear your right beside me not the few feet away you truly are.

My blush refuses to leave, I must look like an idiot, and I babble like one too. "Hey, t-t-there." After a second I glance over at him, "Kiddo, I'm not a kiddo."

"Yup, so what did you want to talk about," silence, then a cough that sounds like, 'kiddo.'

I swear no matter how much I love you, you can be a true nuisance sometimes. Blushing lightly I kick at the ground. Wow since when have I blushed so much, I swear I'm acting like some school-aged girl. I guess you bring out both the good and the bad in me. Blushing so much, defiantly bad.

My palms sweat making them impossibly wet. Wiping them on my jeans I glance up to your beautiful eyes. My mouth's dry like cotton, as my heart races. I have to place my hand over it to be sure it isn't thumping out of my chest. Are these really the signs of love? I swore that they were just some stupid nonsense that some love deprived person made up late one night while alone. But I think it's true.

"I...I wanted to talk to you," I watch as you pull out a cigarette, tilting the pack towards me, offering me some. Smiling I shake my head, I have to decline. I stare at you, watching as your lighter flames up, lighting the end. Holding the cigarette to your mouth, you inhale deeply, enjoying the deep aroma.

I lower my head, really my thoughts can get ahead of me. Such thoughts can really get me in trouble soon. Another deep blush graces my face as I dig the toe of my shoe into the ground.

"Uh..." you stop, your eyes staring into mine. Your beautiful eyes give me the courage I need. I take a deep breath, it's now or never. "I...I was hoping that...well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out somewhere. You know like a date?" My face flushes again, as I dig my shoe into the ground harder.

You stand there, cigarette in hand, slowly burning away. You stare, I think your shocked at what I asked. At least I hope that's all it is. I watch waiting for something.

Then I see it. A tiny spark, a smile in your eyes. I smile slightly, your eyes tell the whole story. Without a single word, I can tell that you agreed.

"Ya know your pretty brave." You smile as you snuff out your smoke against the tree bark, dropping the butt to the ground. "Sure," digging into your pockets you pull out the pack of cigarettes again, fishing for another one, "that would actually be kind of nice."

I blush again as you smile at me. Really I am going to have to do something about this blushing problem. But for right now I'll ignore it. Right now all I care about is us walking together, hands almost touching, as we head to the ice cream Shoppe.

x-x-x-

So how was it? hides from the rotten tomatoes Somehow the ending seemed to be lacking something...bangs head against the desk I'm sorry Yo if it wasn't as good as my others...I just couldn't get the endin to work out. So feel free to flame or review.

Oh yeah... so the pairings...Younger Suichi (Kurama's step-bro)/Yusuke. It was Suichi's POV. Anyways if you have ay pairings you want me to try, feel free to ask, I'll do my best.


End file.
